


What Hurts The Most

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Oliver ever wanted but now, he couldn’t have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** 8.14 “Requiem”/angst  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'the hardest part'.

Oliver had dreamed of this moment. He never thought it could happen though.

Clark was there, kissing him, just like in his wildest fantasies. And just for a moment, he responded. Reality sank in quickly and he pulled away.

“I love you,” Clark blurted out, stopping Ollie before he could say anything.

_Oh, god, don’t say that … anything but that._

“Clark … I’m sorry,” he said softly, “I didn’t realize you had those feelings for me. I just … don’t see you that way.”

The heartbreak was evident in Clark’s eyes and the devastation written all over his expression made Ollie want to bite back his words.

Then he saw a shift in Clark’s attitude. He became more confident and determined.

“You kissed me back,” Clark said firmly, “We’ve been so close over this past year … ever since Lana left, you’ve been there for me. And I’ve seen the way you look at me too. I’m not an oblivious teenager anymore, Oliver. You love me too and I don’t know why you’re trying to fight it.”

It was true … Ollie had held Clark many times as he mourned Lana’s departure. But he had also watched as Clark grew stronger because of it.

He never expected that Clark would fall for him instead.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Clark,” Oliver replied, shrugging, “You’re one of my best friends. But the kiss was a mistake.”

Clark didn’t waver and in a few, long strides, he closed the distance between them.

“Look me in the eyes,” he demanded, “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel anything for me.”

Oliver was trained at this … he learned from a young age how to hide his emotions from the world. Clark was a bit harder to fool but he had to try.

Brown eyes met green and Ollie kept his expression stiff. “I don’t love you … I don’t have any feelings for you at all.”

Shock filtered into Clark’s expression, which quickly changed to sadness.

Taking a few steps back, Clark shook his head sadly. “Okay.” And he headed toward the elevator.

“I hope we can still be friends,” Ollie called out, but it was weak.

Clark turned his head slightly and nodded. Then he was gone.

_You did the right thing._ Yes, he did. He was a murderer now … the fact that he had killed Lex haunted him nightly. No, he didn’t regret it … if he had brought Lex to justice, there was a chance he’d blurt Clark’s secret to the world. This had been the only option.

But Clark deserved so much more than him. Clark’d never forgive him if he found out and it was just best that he didn’t even try for more.

That didn’t make this any easier though nor did it stop his heart from breaking. _I love you, Clark._ And that was as close to telling him as he would ever get.


End file.
